fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gajeel and Panther Lily
|Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Iron Shadow Dragon Mode |Character2 = Panther Lily |Kanji2 = パンサー・リリー |Romaji2 = Pansā Rirī |Alias2 = Lily |Age2 = |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Battle Mode Shift |Image Gallery = }} Gajeel and Panther Lily is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mages, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily. About Gajeel and Panther Lily Gajeel Redfox Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord. After Fairy Tail's disbandment, Gajeel joins the Magic Council and becomes the captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, but after Avatar is defeated, he returns to Fairy Tail. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Gajeel was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. During the 5th Day of the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel wears a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper-calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, along with beige pants, with a grey belt around his waist, and a pair of black boots. His hair remains the same, albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head, hiding his ears, and wearing a dark yellow bandana on his forehead. He also wears finger-less dark brown gloves, with studs on the knuckles. When Gajeel first appeared, Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating. However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies. Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies. Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance. He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of lightning at her, showing both his compassion for his guildmates, as well as some initial hidden hatred for Laxus. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials. Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself, as seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his. Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Panther Lily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Panther Lily also made it, despite his reduced size. Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gi Hi Hi Hi". And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games in X791 during the Chariot event. Panther Lily Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's cat companion. His head is that of a black panther's, but has a white muzzle and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago. However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwi (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break) and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island). He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword. History Gajeel's History 400 years ago, Gajeel was taught Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, then had his body used to house his foster father's damaged soul; Metalicana hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process. Gajeel was then sent forward in time four hundred years, awakening on July 7, X777, so that Metalicana's damaged soul could recover in the dense Ethernano atmosphere so that he could exit and attempt to someday kill Acnologia. Some time later, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord Gajeel was admired from afar by a young man named Rogue Cheney, who was known then as Ryos. An unspecified time before the war against Fairy Tail, Gajeel was brought forth before the Magic Council and was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord, which offended him rather greatly. He is then told to seek a life worth living rather than be preached to about to live life, which he responded to by saying that the upcoming war with Fairy Tail gives it meaning, after which Belno told him that he reminds her of her dead son. Panther Lily's History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia and worked for Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of treason by the elders, who labelled Pantherlily as a 'Fallen', a traitor, and exiled him from Extalia immediately and permanently. After these events, Pantherlily went to live in the human world with Mystogan. He trained himself and joined the Royal Army of Edolas as the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Friendship Gajeel and Panther Lily met in Edolas, when the latter was a commander in the royal army, and arrived to fight Gajeel and stop him destroying the Lacrima that would provide the Kingdom with infinite magic power. Despite being on opposite sides, Gajeel praised Panther Lily's abilities many times, their fight being fairly evenly matched. When the Exceed admitted he no longer fitted in in Extalia, Gajeel sympathised with him and stated his desire to make Panther Lily his "cat", much to his annoyance and confusion. However, when he was transported to Earthland, Panther Lily not only agreed to join Fairy Tail with Gajeel but requested that the Iron Dragon Slayer helped him to join. Thrilled about finally having a "cat" despite his reduced size, Gajeel hugged Panther Lily and cried tears of happiness, before bringing him to the guild. Similar to both Natsu and Happy and Wendy and Carla, Gajeel and Panther Lily are now partners who go on missions and train together. Gajeel is very proud of Panther Lily and, when he first joined the guild, instantly began bragging about his abilities and trying to pit him against Happy and Carla, believing him to be far stronger than them, likely correctly. In return, Panther Lily seems to think Gajeel is stronger than Natsu. Synopsis References Navigation Category:Gajeel and Panther Lily Category:Friends Category:Needs Help